


Cursed

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angst, Children, Churches & Cathedrals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel their judgement, and it was a psychic slap to the young boy's psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

Title: Cursed  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Constantine  
Character: John Constanine  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Summary: He could feel their judgement, and it was a psychic slap to the young boy's psyche. Child!John fic. Angst.

 

 

They can't bother him in church. John had discovered this on his own. As the pastor droned on, silently, the young John Constantine silently moved his lips in prayer.

He wondered if anyone could even hear him. He always had suspected that no one was listening. However, he still sought to conserve his dwindling faith. For what it was worth. Everybody died someday after all.

He had purposefully chose a place in the center of the congregation much to the chagrin of the congregation. No. They couldn't get him here. Not easily anyway in a sanctuary of crosses and holy water.

John tried in vain not to notice the other parishioners edge away from him as if he were a bomb that was just waiting to about to detonate. Even they with their feeble senses could sense that he was different. Cursed.

Amidst the singing, he dared to peek over his shoulder only to have two frowning faces looking back at him. He could feel their judgement, and it was a psychic slap to the young boy's psyche. He instantly regretted it and meekly turned around.

Yet, Church was for sinners after all. Shouldn't he also be welcome?

When mass ended, he watched "them" elbowing and pushing against each other in a struggle to reach the door. In the pew, John lingered like the smoke. He wondered what their sins were and if they were worse than his own.

John knew that he had to leave. But, As always, he preferred to be unseen. Unnoticed

The young boy squinted at the bright light sun when he squeaked the heavy doors open. It was lowering to leave behind a bloody sky as it once again plunged LA into darkness and leaving John alone on the darkened streets with an uncertain fate.


End file.
